


</3

by kaleidoscope_eyes (TheGirlInYourMirror)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, abusive pete, gee is a great brother, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInYourMirror/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You broke me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	</3

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for mentions of alcoholism and physical/verbal abuse.

I can't believe I never saw it. I was so caught up in you I never even noticed.

It was really quite pathetic, how infatuated with you I was. I said I'd love you forever. You, with your stupidly adorable emo fringe and your warm brown eyes and your idiotic poetry that just made me love you more. You were always so perfect in my eyes. I was intoxicated, completely obsessed. I craved your company. Everything was always you. I was drunk on love. 

But an alcoholic never realises what's going on until it's too late. And the same happened to me.

At first it was just small things I was noticing. You were becoming more distant, staying out later, less willing to cuddle. We started talking less and less. But I thought it was just my imagination, so I never said anything. I didn't want you thinking I was clingy.

Then it was the fighting.

You were coming home drunk almost daily. When I called you up on it you shouted at me. You walked out once a week, crashing at Joe's house. Or so you claimed. You even started hitting me. I was too scared to tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me. You made sure nobody ever saw.

Fucking lyricist, you always had a way with words. But it was ugly. You used every single bit of pain against me. You found every single insecurity I buried so deep and ripped me apart piece by piece.

I told myself it would be over soon enough. That was my one but of hope. This was just a rough patch, we'd recover and come back together stronger than ever. I kept up hope that one day this would end.

And that's when I came home to you and him.

And that broke my heart, like you'll never understand. It wasn't enough that you'd been cheating on me for 3 months. You started doing it my home. And you didn't even have the humanity to feel remorse for it. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that I saw the way you looked at him. There was more love in your eyes for him than there ever was for me. 

And it sickened me that even though all this had happened, I still loved you. You hurt me and exploited me and treated me like trash and I still though the sun shone out of your eyes. 

I was so broken by then I didn't know what to do. I couldn't cope without you. Until I finally broke down. I went to Gee. I said everything that I could never say before, that I could never say to anyone but him. And you made a mistake. You didn't anticipate my brother. 

It's took a while to heal. I'm still not really ok yet. I don't know if I'll ever be. But it's starting.

I'm getting over you, Pete Wentz. You can take your bullshit fake apologies and shove them up your ass. Everything we had never meant a thing to you. You don't have to pretend to be upset. I see it all now, and you can't hide anymore.

For the first time in years, I'm safe.


End file.
